


Freshman Cheerio!Blaine/Senior Captain!Kurt

by hrhiggy



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Blaine Anderson, Cheerio Kurt Hummel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhiggy/pseuds/hrhiggy
Summary: you heard me





	Freshman Cheerio!Blaine/Senior Captain!Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> currently in the process of taking fanfic posted to my tumblr between 2012-2014 and archiving it here on Ao3. This fanfiction was posted to tumblr in November of 2012, around when my url probably would have been "klacoustic" or "blamtastic" (but i'm not sure? I changed it a lot). It has not been edited or changed since, and will not be continuing or updating in the future

“I told you that you did great." 

Blaine jumps a little at the voice behind him, turning around and finding Kurt Hummel standing there with his hands on his hips. 

Blaine blushes, looking down at his shoes. "Yeah, you did.” he shuffled his oxford-clad feet, smiling bashfully. 

“Hey now,” Kurt says, reaching out and tilting Blaine’s face back up with a finger under his chin, “You were the only freshmen to make it onto the cheerios. You should be proud." 

Blaine is proud of himself. Really proud. But when it comes to Kurt he can’t seem to keep himself from turning into a bashful, blushing idiot. He’s just glad that Kurt hadn’t approached him until after his cheerios tryout, or else he might have fumbled through that, too. 

Kurt is a senior and captain of the cheerios, so of course he had been at the tryouts for the team. He had approached Blaine at the end of the afternoon and told him that he was really impressed by his audition and that he really had a shot, apparently Kurt had been right. 

Kurt shifts his eyes behind Blaine, to the list of everyone who had made it onto the squad. Which Blaine had been staring at in shock just moments before. Blaine’s name was at the bottom of the list, but it’s still there.

"If you work hard, and keep those splits you showed us yesterday, you might just make it to the top of that list.” Kurt says airily, crossing his arms across his chest and looking back down at Blaine. The freshmen almost swoons at the self-assured smirk on Kurt’s lips. “Of course, the captain of the squad finding you cute does help your chances." 

Blaine’s mouth drops open, but he’s too busy choking on air to say anything. By the time he gets his wits about him Kurt is already winking and turning away, strutting down the hall with a sway to his hips.


End file.
